For the manufacture of a metal mold or father plate, also called mastering and electroforming, for the production of disc-shaped optical registration carriers of plastic material, such as CD's or LD's (video discs, use is made of glass substrate plates or master plates. The demands made of the surface of the glass substrate plate are very strict, so that finishing operations, such as grinding and/or polishing and brushing (with a view to removing a blue haze), are necessary. The contaminations produced in the grinding and/or polishing operations are difficult to remove. Furthermore demands are made of the eccentricity of the substrate plates. In this connection it is known to bond a metal plug centrally on the substrate plate or to make a central hole in the substrate plate or to use an accurate positioning unit, as in the applicant's Automatic Numbering System (AMS) system. All in all glass substrate plates have the disadvantage of requiring laborious, time-consuming and cost-increasing operations.